


CGI and All of its Wonders

by 401



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CGI, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Modern world, Panic Attacks, bucky adjusts, movies - Freeform, scared Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky, having been void of the modern world and its stimulation, gets a little confused by the modern 'Godzilla' movie. Kind of scared, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CGI and All of its Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise. Please give feedback it's really helpful.

Steve stood in the kitchen and watched Bucky from a distance with his arms folded across his chest and a passive smile on his mouth. This was adorable.

The Winter Soldier was sitting perched on the back of the couch, hands tucked under his armpits, leaning forward with an expression of reserved awe on his face. He was biting down on his bottom lip, his dark eyes widened and fixed on the television in unmoving rapture. He was watching Godzilla, of all things. Every few minutes something particularly exciting would happen and Bucky would mouth a 'woah' or gasp quietly, shifting on his perch and leaning closer to the screen. In the movie, Godzilla emerged from behind a building, keening back his massive head and roaring loudly. The scene was ablaze with chaos and smoke. Bucky's knuckles tightened on the back of the couch, emitting a worrying creak.

"Steve," he swallowed nervously, not looking away, "Where'd they find that thing?"

The Captain frowned for a second, not quite understanding. It took him a while before Bucky's confusion became clear; he thought that the monster was real.

"CGI, babe," Steve chuckled, sitting down on the couch and beckoning Bucky to join him. He did, sliding off of the backrest and snuggling under Steve's arm, "They make the monster on a computer."

Bucky frowned at his lap.

"They can do that?" Bucky near whispered, "What they do with it afterwards, sell it to a zoo or something? Can we go and see one?"

Steve smiled at the childish excitement pasted across the dangerous and deadly assassin's face and to no pleasure in having to shoot it to the ground. Steve remembered the first movie he had watched in the 21st century. Jaws. It had stopped him swimming for a fair while.

"It's not a live monster, Buck."

Bucky's face fell a little.

"CGI is like a moving picture, like a cartoon. But a really good one that looks real," Steve explained. Bucky nodded, relaxing into Steve's arm to carry on watching. They sat like that for a while, until the sound of gunshot and a helicopter crashing to the ground at the hands of the giant beast shook Bucky's concentration.

He shifted out of Steve's embrace sharply, gasping shakily. Steve could almost sense Bucky's heart racing. His palms were sweaty and his face was paling.

"Buck?"

He kept staring forward, his awe had turned to horror. _Why the hell had I let him watch this?_   Steve leant over to Bucky, placing a gentle and cautious hand on his knees, now drawn up to his chest. He hoped that the contact would stop the imminent flashback from taking hold.

"Stay with me, darling," Steve whispered, trying to put on a face of feigned calm to avoid his panic rubbing off on Bucky. With his free hand, he paused the television. Bucky did not respond to the silence, but instead continued staring into space, a look of confusion and panic etched into his features.

"The helicopter...on the bridge," Bucky breathed out, still staring, his eyes were darting around like he was desperately trying to piece together some sort of psychological puzzle, lost in the fragments of memory that he had been doing such a good job to block out.

"Don't worry about that, lets do something else," Steve proposed, looking around desperately for a distraction, "Do you want to go for a run?"

Nothing. Nothing changed on Bucky's face apart from tears. Tears started to run down his cheeks.

"That was my fault, Steve," Bucky muttered, "Lots of people died, right?"

Steve sighed and pulled Bucky up from the couch. He led him to the window. It was streaked with rain, blurring the cityscape behind the glass into a gelatinous blend of orange lights and darts of blue from passing cars in the dark. Steve opened it, bringing the picture into clarity and allowing a gust of rain-scented air to his them both in the face. It was cold and burned Steve's nose, but it was pleasant enough.

"Tell me what you see," Steve ordered, "What's outside?"

Bucky looked, not quite concentrating as much as Steve had hoped but he still tried.

"Cars," Bucky started, "There's a diner down there too, some people and rain."

Steve nodded and gestured Bucky to continue.

"A truck, some kids, Steve what do you want me to do?" Bucky looked mildly irritated, more stressed than anything. His chest was still rising and falling far to quick, his flesh hand was trembling where he had it pinned to his side by the metal one.

"Tell me more," Steve asked, stepping behind Bucky and putting his arms around his waist. He remembered a recent time when touching Bucky during a flashback episode would have gotten him punched. He smiled at the progress.

"There's the moon, a star...no that's an airplane," Bucky said, pointing upward, "There's a drunk guy."

Steve nodded and they stood there for a while, pointing out images, Steve explaining things like pizza delivery and UPS, Bucky laughing for a good five minutes straight at the sound of a Nicki Minaj song being played from someone's car.

"You see?" Steve said, kissing Bucky's hair, "Your fine, and you're in the now."

Bucky paused and nodded. Safety and security warmed his insides. He smiled, because right there and then, he was pretty darn happy.

"I like it here, in this city," Bucky admitted, turning to face Steve and burying his face into the Captains collar. With his head ducked like this, the cold air coming through the open window hit the back of his neck and made him shiver.

"You get used to it," Steve shrugged, rocking Bucky gently from left to right.

Bucky could definitely get used to this.


End file.
